Little Do You Know
by thenerdsideofme
Summary: A one-shot songfic between Naruto and Sasuke. Song: Little Do You Know by Alex and Sierra


**Author's Note:** _This is a Sasunaru one-shot. If you do not ship is please refrain from hate or not. It doesn't matter. I don't listen to hate. Please enjoy this and leave a review and favorite! 3_

 _ **Song:**_ _Little Do You Know by Alex & Sierra (or nightcore)_

Naruto Uzumaki stared at the wall in front of him. He was tired but he couldn't sleep. Things had just gotten back to normal in the Leaf Village and he had Sasuke. That should be enough to make him happy right? He thought it would be. He searched and fought for Sasuke for years. So why was he so hurt and still broken? He rolled over in the bed and saw Sasuke's bare back staring back at him. There was no sound coming from the Uchiha but Naruto knew he was fast asleep. How could he sleep so soundly after all the horrid things he had done?

 _Little do you how I'm breaking  
while you fall asleep._

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to go to a happy place. To try and make himself happy but all that he saw was the memories of him and Sasuke fighting. The fight with Zabuza was the first memory he had of Sasuke where he knew he loved him. Haku's needles had put Sasuke in a half dead state. Naruto thought he lost Sasuke. He couldn't handle it. No. Next memory. The Chunin Exams. Orochimaru fighting against Naruto to get to Sasuke. He wouldn't allow it. He thought he lost him once and he wouldn't let it happen again. But Naruto wasn't strong enough. He was knocked out and Orochimaru got him. Too much. No. Next. The Valley at the End. Sasuke Chidoried him right in the shoulder. "Stop," Naruto whispered to himself. He wouldn't allow himself to remember.

 _Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memories._

He got up slowly from the bed as not to wake the sleeping Uchiha. He made way to the bathroom and stared into the mirror. He was crying. It wasn't new. Naruto had cried a lot since Sasuke came back. The bandages around his arm were stark white and he shook his head. "Get it together, Uzumaki." He mumbled to himself.

 _Little do you know  
I'm trying pick myself up piece by piece_

Naruto thought he'd get over the feeling betrayal quickly but it was useless. Even when Sasuke tried to show him he was a changed man, he still felt the pain deep inside.

 _Little do you know I  
need a little more time._

Maybe if he asked Sasuke to sit down and talk everything out he would feel better. Maybe if he just told Sasuke how he still felt betrayed Sasuke would try to help him past this. He wanted to ask Sasuke to please never leave again. But he knew the Uchiha's. They only know how to leave. Even so, Naruto felt like he was being held prisoner by his heart to love Sasuke. Even if his heart was hurt and full of holes—he would love Sasuke.

 _Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside  
I've been holding back for the fear that you may change your mind._

He was ready to forgive him. But he needed closure. He needed to be shown proof Sasuke was a changed man. He needed to know he didn't have to feel defensive and broken anymore. Naruto wanted to know Sasuke wasn't lying about loving him too. He just needed to get the bravery to ask him directly. But he never felt it was the right time. Plus, how was he supposed to forget all the pain Sasuke gave him emotionally and physically?

 _I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting it a harder fight.  
Little do you know I  
need a little more time._

In the other room Sasuke's eyes were half open. He knew Naruto was still hurt. He wanted to tell Naruto that he loved him to ends of the Earth and beyond. But he wasn't sure Naruto would believe him after all these years of running from him and not being true to his feelings. After trying to kill him multiple times how could he expect Naruto to trust him? He decided to wait for Naruto to come to terms with the fact that he was actually loved. He would love him like none of the past ever happened. He'd wait for him to be ready.

 _I'll wait, I'll wait  
I'll love you like you never felt the pain_

Sasuke would love Naruto more than the blond knew was possible. Naruto would never have to be afraid of being alone again. He would never need to be afraid of Sasuke again. Sasuke was here to stay. Forever.

 _I'll wait  
I promise you don't have to be afraid  
The love is here and here to stay._

He stood and walked to the bathroom where he found a crying Naruto on the tile floor. Sasuke knelt in front of him and stared him in the eyes. Those deep ocean blue eyes conveyed to him more than he knew Naruto could ever verbally say. He reached out softly and pulled Naruto's head into his chest and Naruto let out a soft cry.

 _So lay your head on me._

They sat like that for what felt like for hours but was only minutes. Sasuke finally pulled away and place a cold hand on Naruto's cheek. He rubbed his thumb over the whisker marks and sighed. Opening his mouth he spoke softly:

" _Little do you know  
I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep.  
Little do you know  
all my mistakes are slowly drowning me.  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to make it better piece by piece."_

Naruto's eyes widened and he smiled. Sasuke returned the smile and they embraced again. Both with tears in their eyes and Naruto said what Sasuke needed to hear more than ever. "I love you, you loser."

 _I'll love you till the sun dies._

Sasuke rolled his eyes lovingly. "I'm not a loser." He said holding Naruto's face. "I'm a winner; because I got you. And I'll wait for your heart to heal no matter how long it takes." Naruto smiled and place his hand over Sasuke's. "I'm already healed."

 _I'll wait (I'll wait), I'll wait (I'll wait)  
I love you like you I've never felt the pain._

Sasuke pulled him from the floor and held his hand tightly. "You'll never lose me again. Don't ever be afraid of that.

 _I'll wait (I'll wait)  
I promise you don't have to be afraid._

"I'll love you forever, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto whispered.  
"I'll love you till the end of time, Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke whispered back as he laid his head on Naruto's chest.

 _The love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
Lay your head on me  
So lay your head on me. _

As the moved in to kiss, Naruto felt freed from the memories of pain and betrayal. Sasuke felt repented and all was well in the Uzumaki-Uchiha household.

 _Cause little do you know  
I, I love you till the sun dies._


End file.
